


Là Serenissima

by Korkyra



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Jason died but got better, M/M, Protective Jason Todd, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korkyra/pseuds/Korkyra
Summary: Kon needs a moment. Day. Week.Jay picks him up after recovering.
Relationships: Kon-El | Conner Kent & Lex Luthor, Kon-El | Conner Kent/Jason Todd
Kudos: 41





	Là Serenissima

He could fall asleep like this.

He sits on a terrace, listening to a musical language spoken around him. A language he understood without trouble, yet felt no need to engage in any conversation as of yet.

He arrived in this marble clad coast city a few days ago, the weather baiting him outside his history rich room.

Walking through the white streets intersected with water canals brought a certain empty headed peace to the youth. For some time, he couldn't make his mind recall anything of significance. His green eyes took in everything around him, and when he closed them, he would let the wave of gentle sounds wash over him.

His favourite were the secluded streets, void of residents and tourists. There, he could hear the city speak, hear the stone of the old walls whisper soothing nothings, telling him stories about time. Awake in the wee hours of the morning, he could sense an ancient peace flowing through the quiet night. Time seemed irrelevant here. There was no past, no future. Only a lulling sense of presence.

The chill of the early morning would soothe his burning skin, blow the light sleep away from him, clearing the haze of forgotten dreams.

He would find cold coffee and delicate chocolate on the table, where he had left them.

He didn't want to ruin this picture with food or drink. He had been wandering around the city like a spectre for a few days. Until his father called and carefully explained that if he didn't take care of himself, he'd be forced to switch to drastic measures.

Kon merely laughed. From the depths of his soul, suddenly brought back to life. His father's light tone laced with worry could do that sometimes.

He promised he would not cause him grief.

The cold coffee and bitter cocoa rich chocolate felt sweet upon his tongue, as he enjoyed it, overlooking the city from his fine furnished room bathed in a cold sunset.

All that mindless wandering brought him to that terrace that day, seated comfortably with a double latte macchiato and some small fine pastry on the small table.

The cloudy late morning lulled him into a satisfied numbness. The crowd cleared, expecting rain. The noise dispersed enough, he could hear the sea lapping at the shores just outside the busy canals. It's not that he felt non-existent. Or lost. Nothing like that. All the turbulence of his thoughts and feelings were left somewhere in the New World, swept away by the high waves of the ocean he crossed and the storm preceding his safe arrival via a reliable ocean crossing company on the shores of the Old continent.

He had no idea why he picked this city out of all others available and in more grateful distance. No one made a fuss about it, merely asked he sends a text here or there. He did. Photos included.

Stepping foot in this city of glass, he could feel the change stirring in him. A faint feeling, easily tuned out by the slightest shift in his surroundings, yet present nonetheless.

He was curious about it. Embarked on a daily quest to see if the feeling would change.

It only grew. Each day, each morning with the first light, set in stone by the first star on the evening sky. He knew.

He knew Jay would be alright; his Jay would find him here. The man was made of fire, backbone stronger than steel, soul burning brighter that the brightest light the Universe had ever known.

He could feel it.

He could smell the gunpowder in the air, feel the wrath melt into gentle warmth, the pleasant burn of stubborn frown crowned lips impossibly soft upon his cool skin as he places a kiss on his forehead, strong hands cupping his face, blue-green eyes brighter than they had been since he last seen them, appreciation and love in them as he looks at Kon, followed by a expression of mild suspicion at the light jacket the younger had on with the wind picking up.

"I'm back." His low rough voice sends pleasant shivers down Kon's spine as he leans in that heavenly touch. Kon places a small kiss upon Jay's warm palm.

"Welcome back."

**Author's Note:**

> Jason died a bit but got better.


End file.
